Sucked In
by linkman47
Summary: When Arron meets the Ice Climbers, he gets taken on a wild adventure! (kind of a weird summary, huh? Yes, I do know this idea has been done many times before.)
1. The Meeting

**Ok, this is Ch.1 of my 1st SSBM **

**fanfic, R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sucked In

"Alright, alright!" yelled Arron as he smacked his alarm clock. He slowly got up, when he stopped and thought, "Why is my alarm clock set, its Saturday!" As he rubbed his eyes, he heard someone giggling. His eyes shot open. "What the crap is that?" He didn't have any brothers or sisters, and it was too early for his parents to be up. He slowly got out of bed, and made his way to the hallway. The guest bedroom door was closed, and he heard some unfamiliar voices in the room. He slowly opened the door, and saw… The Ice Climbers? He ran in and said, "How the crap did you get here?" The Ice Climber in blue, Popo said "We jumped out of your copy of SSBM! You left the console running again, remember?" Arron said "I gotta stop doing that. Hey, did you to set my alarm clock?" "Yup!" the Ice Climbers said in unison.

"Why?"

"Cause we gotta go!"

"To where?" said Arron, knowing what was comming next.

"To the world of SSBM!" Nana said cheerfully.

Arron followed them downstairs, and they pulled him into his still running game.

* * *

**So how was it? I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks!**


	2. The Arrival

**Ok, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy**!

Sucked In Ch.2: The Arrival

"Ok, where are we now?" Arron said. "We're in the space time continuum, heading to the SSBM world." Popo said happily. "You can ask any questions that you have while we're getting there."

"Can I die in this thing?" Arron said frowning. The Ice Climbers looked at each other. "Uhhhh… yes." "Do I get a weapon, or do I have to use my fists?" "Well, you can have a weapon, but it must be something from your past." Nana said. Arron thought for a moment. Then he said "My twin knives! It's been a long time since I had to use those, and I'd like to use then again." "You can get them at the weapons desk when we get there." "Will they be the same ones?" "Yes. Hey look, here we are!"

Arron looked around the lobby. He saw some famed characters like Mario, Link, and Pikachu, and some lesser known characters, such as Mr. Game&Watch, Marth, and of course, The Ice Climbers. "Hey, you said we could die in this thing, how is that?" Arron said. "Only if your damage level gets really high. An example is 999. Hey, Why don't you go get your weapons?"

"Ok. Hey, I think the next match is beginning. The scoreboard says it's me versus the Ice Climbers! I get to fight you two!"

"Neat! Let's go!" Arron and The Ice Climbers ran of to the battle field.

**Ok, that's done. If you are wondering, Arron did get his knives. I'll try to get Ch.3 up as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	3. Battle!

**Alright, here's Chapter 3 of Sucked In. Enjoy!**

Sucked In Ch.3

Battle!

Arron and The Ice Climbers looked at the scoreboard. They were going to be fighting at Hyrule Temple. 'Perfect!' Arron thought. 'I was good with that level at home.' They entered the battlefield. "No Items, and only One Stock!" the announcer said. "Ready? Go!" Arron charged at the Ice Climbers and attacked. Both of them flew back a few feet, but not much. They charged up a smash attack, but they missed. Arron threw his knives at them, and hit them both. Surprisingly, they came back like a boomerang. The Ice Climbers used Squall Hammer, and knocked Arron backwards. Then they charged up a smash attack, and he started to fly off the stage! 'Let's see what my recovery move is.' Arron thought. Suddenly, a demon that looked much like a small child, grabbed him, and flew upwards. It dropped him on the stage. Arron watched it fly away. 'That was cool.' He thought. He ran towards the Ice Climbers again, and charged up a smash attack. It connected with Nana, and she flew off the stage. 'One down, one to go.' Thought Arron. He charged at Popo, and knocked him to the edge of the Temple. Popo got up, and started to attack, but he was too late. Arron grabbed him, and threw him off the stage. "This Game's Winner Is… Arron!" the Announcer boomed.

"That was a good match!" Arron told the Ice Climbers. "Yeah." Popo said. "Hey, we're gonna go back to our room for a while." "Ok, I'll talk to you two later. Bye!" Arron said. Arron went off and started talking to Ness.

A couple of hours later, The Ice Climbers were still in their room, watching a documentary about Polar Bears. "I'm hungry." Popo said. "I'm gonna go get some food. Want anything?" "No thanks." Popo headed off to get something to eat. 10 minutes later, he returned. When he opened the door, the light was off. He knew the light was on when he left. When he turned on the light, he stared for a moment, and ran screaming.

Arron was getting into an interesting conversation with Mr. Game&Watch when Popo ran down the hall. "ARRON!" he yelled. Arron turned towards Popo. "What's the matter?" "It's Nana! She's…" "Dead?" Arron finished the sentence sadly. "I don't know! Come look!" They ran down the hall to The Ice Climber's room. When they got there, they found Nana lying on the ground. Arron checked her pulse. "She still has a pulse, and she's still breathing." There was also a mark on her forehead. "Popo, stay here with Nana." Arron commanded. "I'm going to go get Dr. Mario." Arron ran down the hall at top speed, and found Dr. Mario talking to Mewtwo. "Dr. Mario!" Arron said, panting. "What's the matter?" he said. "We need your help. Come with me!" Arron led him to The Ice Climber's room. "Oh my." said Dr. Mario. "I can tell what happened. She got knocked out. But the force used was too great to be done on accident. Someone attacked her." By this time, Popo was pretty freaked out. They heard a thump coming from the closet. Popo grabbed his hammer, Arron pulled out his twin knives, and Dr. Mario got a Megavitamin. Arron opened the closet door, and a life size plush of Popo covered in Purple Flames fell out. Popo took one look at it, and passed out. "Well, Mewtwo couldn't have done this. He's been out the whole day, and he just got back a half an hour ago. I talked to him the whole time." Dr. Mario said. Arron thought about it for a moment, then said "Gannondorf!"

**Finished! This is the longest Chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


End file.
